Ratchet
RATCHET was known as the best tool-and-die man on Cybertron. He can fashion anything from a pin to a cruise-missile and repair most of the Autobots and their specific parts, given the right materials. His rough language and manners belie his gentle touch on the operating-assembly table. He knows how to have a good time despite his involvement in a combat group. He gives a lot more backtalk to his commanders than the other Autobots, but does his job as well as anyone. Ratchet has an assortment of laser scalpels, arc-welders, electron microscopes, electrical circuit sensors and fluid dispensers at his disposal. His preference for partying to anything else sometimes interferes with getting his job done. In Toyota Onebox ambulance mode, Ratchet is equipped to handle both human and Transformer emergencies, although his patient-care compartment has limited space for other Autobots. For this reason, it can open to a Mobile Autobot Repair Bay, although it trades speed for greater transport space. Description The broad, stout form of the Autobots' CMO, Ratchet. His face is darkly chromed, with gleaming silver optics, and a smart mouth always ready with a witty remark or snappy comeback. His shoulders are massive, used to bearing the heavy responsibility of keeping his friends and comrades alive. His white, armored chest is proudly graced with a centrally-placed Autobot logo. An invisible heads-up display allows him to compare stored medical data with the task at hand. His gold, red, and white legs are designed to provide the leverage needed in lifting heavy or unconscious patients. His chrome hips are lined with medical supplies, each one carefully arranged to be easily accessible in an emergency. His red and white hands are supple, and move with practiced grace and skill. Ratchet is perfectly designed to provide maximum healing in a variety of circumstances. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ratchet of Vaporex served as chief medical officer of [[Ark|the Ark]] on its mission to seek out new energy sources to fuel the Autobot struggle against the Decepticons. When the Ark was boarded by the crew of the ''Nemesis'', Ratchet attempted to defend his ship by attacking Soundwave, but was thrown into a computer console for his trouble. Ratchet and the other Transformers were forced into emergency stasis lock when the out-of-control Ark crashed into a volcano on a primitive planet. ]] Four million years later, the volcano erupted, activating Teletraan I to rebuild the Autobots and Decepticons. Ratchet was rebuilt into a human-scaled ambulance. After Hound and Cliffjumper's failed scouting mission ended in a counterattack by Laserbeak, Ratchet arrived with Hauler to pull the damaged Hound out of a ravine. Once he finished repairing Hound, Ratchet was part of the battlegroup sent to stop the Decepticons stealing the oil from an off-shore oil rig. However, he did not fare well in this battle. After the Autobots saved their new human friends, Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky, from the oil rig fire, Ratchet repaired Huffer's damaged arm in the repair bay outside the Ark. When Optimus Prime was caught in the explosion of the Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma, Ratchet helped the Autobot leader recover, but evidently his skills as a medic were not required, as Prime was fine after transforming back into robot mode. Soon afterwards, Ironhide was shot by Skywarp, so Ratchet carried the old-timer back to base for repairs. During an ill-fated Autobot attempt to defend the local solar power plant, Starscream managed to shoot the guns out of Ratchet and Prowl's hands. Smarting from the concussion blast, Ratchet called for the Autobots to fall back. However, Ironhide once again managed to get himself damaged while saving Optimus Prime. Ironhide objected to Ratchet and Sparkplug's diagnosis of his damage, but Ratchet warned him against backtalk or the medic would short out Ironhide's mouth circuit. To prevent further argument, he shut down Ironhide, cutting off the warrior in mid-sentence. After the Autobots were led into a trap by a reprogrammed Bumblebee, Ratchet discovered the tampering done by the Decepticons and restored the little Autobot. In addition to patching up his fellow warriors whenever someone (usually Megatron) had roughed them up a little, Ratchet was also in charge of helping whenever Wheeljack had another invention in the making. Working together, the two Autobots designed and built the Dinobots more or less from scratch — and did a pretty good job, considering they were working with substandard materials. Ratchet was also responsible for saving Optimus Prime's life as the Autobot leader was critically wounded after being attacked by Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, Prime's most serious injury in the attack was a badly damaged cosmotron, a device that enables energy flow within a transformer. While a team of Autobots went on a daring raid to Cybertron to obtain a replacement part, Ratchet and Wheeljack managed to keep Optimus Prime's energy vitals stable. The doctor performed a daring surgery on the Autobot leader even while being subjected to attacks by Laserbeak. When Skyfire refused to assassinate the Autobots and was gunned down by Starscream, it was Ratchet who reconstructed the giant Decepticon scientist and gave him the chance to reform. In 1985, after Spike was injured during a battle with the Decepticons, Ratchet carried their injured human friend to the metro hospital. While Spike's mind was transferred into the Autobot X experimental body Sparkplug had made earlier, Ratchet repaired the battle-damaged Bumblebee, but was forced to cut short his repairs after Spike went on a rampage in his new body. After Spike's mind was returned to his real body, Ratchet theorised that he could probably fix the problems in the mind-transfer process, but thought it was better left alone. When Megatron captured Gears and unwittingly threatened the destruction of the Earth with his Solar Needle, Ratchet totally fly-kicked Thundercracker. After the Decepticons retreated, Ratchet and Wheeljack argued over which wire they had to disconnect to stabilize the Sun. MUX History: Ratchet is Chief Medical Officer of the Earth-based Autobots, and head of the Autobot Medical division. In the spare moments he has between repairing injured Autobots, he has began to train First Aid for the position of Medical Officer (to be the official Autobot doctor if Ratchet is called away to Cybertron). As a result, he is also training Spike to be a Level-5 medic (the equivalant of a doctor on Cybertron), which is First Aid's current position. Ratchet spent 2011 operating out of the Ark, which had been turned into a mobile search and rescue base due to world-wide flooding. With Spike busy coordinating Autobot efforts with Destro and G.I. Joe, and the Weatherbots on Shattered Glass Cybertron, Ratchet turned to technophobe Buster Witwicky of all people to help with supply distribution, which has turned out surprisingly well. In 2017 he helped move injured Autobots out of harm's way in Iacon during an assault by Trypticon. Cobra World Universe Many years after the Ark had crashed on Earth, the human terrorist organization Cobra discovered it and its dormant crew. The Transformers were reprogrammed to be under Cobra's control and given new alternate modes, with Ironhide and Ratchet now turning into HISS tanks. G.I. Joe World Universe Many years after the Ark had crashed on Earth, G.I. Joe discovered it and its dormant crew. The Transformers were repaired and given new alternate modes, with Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet now turning into G.I. Joe Hammers. OOC Notes Rachet is currently Chief Medical Officer in charge of the Autobot Medical division. Logs /Posts 1984 * "Heyday" - Sparkplug and Spike find their niche on the Ark. 1992 * "Quiz" - Sparkplug and Spike plan on attending Buster's Academic Decathalon. They really do. However, an emergency in the med bay prevents them from seeing one of Buster's proudest moments in high school, adding to the young Witwicky's continuing frustration and even resentment of his immediate family. * "Spike's Reckoning" - Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. 2012 *November 20 - "Buster and Ratchet" - Ratchet talks to Buster about his writing. 2015 * March 28 - "Spike" - Ratchet reports that Spike has passed all of his medical exams and is ready for more rank and responsibility. * 6/13/15 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * August 23 - "Talking About Dad" - Buster talks to Ratchet about Sparkplug. 2018 * May 16 - "Forgemates" - Elita One finally gets something off her processor. 2019 * March 22 - "Act of Creation" - Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. * April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" - As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. * May 25 - "Medical Progress and Optimus Prime" - The Autobots still search for the cure, as Optimus succumbs... * August 8 - "New Director" - With Ratchet down, Chromia puts Scales in charge of Iacon Medical Center. *August 14 - "Fix Him While We Can" - With Ratchet lying unconscious after a vicious attack, Dust Devil and Scales decide to get all his maintenance done while he's stationary. * September 25 - "Fatalities List" - Ratchet counts the dead. * October 10 - "Ratchet - Report on Valvolux - Ratchet suspects a scraplet outbreak in Valvolux. Links * Ratchet by iq40 Players Ratchet had a player as recently as February of 2009, but is now available for application. In November of 2012 he was temped by SpikeWitwicky. In 2015 and in Flashback scenes he was temped by Bzero and SpikeWitwicky. For the Spirit of Freedom TP and the Assault on Iacon he was @emitted by Zerombr. Later in 2017 he was @emitted once more by User:Spikewitwicky. In 2018's "Forgemates" he was @emitted by Zerombr. Apocalypse World Ratchet was played by Bzero. Main-Universe Ratchet is temped by Bzero as if March of 2019. References Category:1985 Category:2009 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Autobot medics Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Medics Category:Transformers